John Watson at Hogwarts: Year Six
by KimTomPW
Summary: John's sixth year at Hogwarts. Trigger for mention of drug use in first chapter.
1. Chapter 1 Sherlock's Secret

John Watson at Hogwarts: Year 6

 _KimTomPW_

Chapter 1 Sherlock's Secret

John was packing a bag as Harriet sat on his bed. They had been home for a little over a week now.

"He's what?" Harriet asked.

John rolled his eyes when he was not facing his sister.

"You heard me that first time," he said.

"Sherlock actually invited you to stay at his house?" Harriet asked.

"Yes," John said in an exasperated voice as he closed his bag.

"And you're going?" Harriet asked.

"Harriet," John said, his tone steadily getting angrier.

"What? You were the one last year not wanting us to leave your side," she replied.

"Harriet, I think you can take care of yourself now," John said.

"Damn right," Harriet replied.

John could not help but laugh.

"How did you have to grow up so fast?" he asked.

She was no longer the little girl egger to go to Hogwarts for the first time.

"You were just too busy to notice," Harriet replied.

Their mother was then at the door.

"John, are you ready?" she asked.

"Just a moment," John said.

"Have fun," Harriet told John as he grabbed his things.

"I'm not sure Sherlock's idea of fun is the same as mine," he said.

John hugged his mom before leaving.

"See you in a fortnight," she said.

"Bye," John replied.

He and Sherlock had come up with a time where John was not feeling the effects of the moon.

xxx

It was the second day of John being at Sherlock's house.

"Anything interesting today?" Sherlock asked when he noticed John reading the Daily Prophet in the morning where his parents, including Mycroft, were eating breakfast.

"The bridge collapsed," John replied.

"The death eaters are only just starting," Sherlock's father said.

Sherlock's mother shook her head as she waved her wand and levitated a plate of food to Sherlock.

"All these murders. Surly the Ministry is doing something about it," she said.

"We're on it, Mother," Mycroft told her.

After breakfast, Mycroft pulled John to the side.

"This is very unlike my brother to have company," he said.

"I suppose," John replied.

"Sherlock may seem different since you are not at school," Mycroft told him.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"You're his best friend. Figure it out," Mycroft said.

John then remembered last summer when they had saw each other in Diagon Alley. Sherlock had seemed off then. However, he seemed to be himself again once they got back to Hogwarts.

xxx

John hated doing it, but he had noticed the change in Sherlock two days later. So he decided to do a little investigating for himself when Sherlock was not around.

"What are you up to Sherlock?" John asked out loud as he search the room.

He searched the room and found what he was looking for in the bottom of the nightstand. It was a needle. John then heard a gasp. He quickly stood up to see Sherlock standing at the entrance to his room.

"Snooping I see," Sherlock said.

John looked down at the needle in his hand.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Muggles use it to get high," Sherlock explained.

"Muggle drugs?" John asked.

"It's perfectly under control," Sherlock said.

John shook his head in disbelief.

"Sherlock, they can affect us differently being wizards," he said.

"I told you I have it under control," he replied.

"But why?" John asked.

"I get bored. So I use it to not be," Sherlock told him.

John put the needle down and walked up to Sherlock.

"I'm just worried what it could do," he said.

"That's why I invited you," Sherlock replied.

"What?" John asked.

"Being at school. Figuring out mysteries. Just being around you. I don't need to use," Sherlock said.

John did not know to reply.

xxx

It was now time to get school supplies for the year. John hated leaving Sherlock after what he had told him. The three Watsons looked at the nearly empty alley.

"This looks like a ghost town," Harriet said.

"I'll see about the books," their mother replied.

John then saw Malfoy with his mum as his mum and sister left.

"Curious," John said under his breath.

"John," a familiar voice yelled out.

He turned to find Harry, Ron, and Hermione walking towards him.

"Hey, guys," John said.

"Was that Malfoy I just saw?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," John told him.

"Have you been to Fred and George's yet?" Ron asked.

John shook his head.

"No, I was actually on my way there to check it out," he said.

John did not question when Harry, Ron, and Hermione did not go with him. He knew they were following Draco. He only wished there were more he could do to help. With that, he headed in the direction of the joke shop.

xxx

It was night before going back to Hogwarts. John's mum walked into his room.

"I know that look. What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's just that I feel so useless. There has to be more I can do," John said.

She gave a kind smile and sat at the end of his bed.

"Maybe when you come of age you can. But for now, you have to focus on your studies," Clara said.

John sighed and looked down.

"I know," he said.

Clara noticed John was looking over his O.W.L.s results.

"That reminds me. What did you tell Professor McGonagall you wanted to do after Hogwarts?" she asked.

He had well enough that he could take classes that he would need to be an Auror. However, John had been having second thoughts on that career path.

"I've been giving it some thought. If I can't fight on the battlefield, I can help heal them," John said.

Clara smiled at this.

"I can see you doing that. Now, try to get some rest," she said as she got up.

"I just worry that something might happen," John replied.

"It might. But we must be strong when that happens," Clara said.


	2. Chapter 2 Professor Slughorn

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sherlock or Harry Potter series.

Chapter 2 Professor Slughorn

Everyone was now in the Great Hal for the Welcoming Feast.

"That must be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor," John said, indicating the large man by Dumbledore.

"We'll see if he lasts the year," Sherlock replied.

John nodded in agreement. The position was said to be cursed.

"You're right. We've had a new one every year now," John said. John spotted Ron and Hermione, but no sign of Harry. "Strange. I wonder where Harry is."

The three were rarely seen apart from each other in you didn't count fourth year when Ron had though Harry had put his name in the Goblet of Fire and when Ron and Hermione were mad at each other. Professor Snape then came walking in with Harry behind him.

"That's not a good sign," Sherlock said.

John noticed the dry blood under Harry's nose.

"What happened to his nose?" he asked.

"I don't think I want to know," Sherlock said.

Sherlock scanned the room for a moment.

"I think I know who did that," he said.

John eyed the person Sherlock was looking at.

Draco was pointing and laughing at Harry.

"Malfoy does seem pleased with himself," John said.

To everyone's surprise, the new professor, Horace Slughorn, was going to be teaching Potions. This meant that Professor Snape would be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts.

xxx

John and Sherlock had passed their O.W.L.s in Potions to be able to continue with the class.

"Can you believe this?" John asked.

He still could not believe that Professor Snape was now teaching Defense.

"If the job is truly cursed, Professor Snape will be out by year's end," Sherlock said.

"I just don't understand," John replied.

"Dumbledore must have his reasons," Sherlock said as they entered Potions.

John was not surprised at all to see Hermione was in the class.

"Small class," John said.

"Welcome, gentlemen," Professor Slughorn replied.

"Hello, Professor," both John and Sherlock said.

They joined the rest of the class by standing in front of several caldrons.

"Let's dive on, shall we?" Professor Slughorn asked.

As everyone was getting started, Harry and Ron came walking in.

"Sorry, Professor," Harry apologized. "We weren't originally supposed to take Potions."

"Not to worry, boys," he said.

They learned about three potions. Amortentia, Veritaserum, and Felix Felicis. The person who came nearest to recreating the Draught of Living Death would get the Felix Felicis. To the class's surprise, Harry was the winner.

"Thought you had that," John told Sherlock as they left class.

"So did I," Sherlock replied.

xxx

John had watched one Saturday night as Harry, Ron, and Hermione did their homework. Hermione was routinely helping Ron. Then Harry got up and left the common room.

"Where was he going?" Sherlock asked when John had told him about it.

"I don't know. I think it might have something to do with Dumbledore," John said.

"I'd like to see inside that book of his," Sherlock replied.

John had to laugh a little. Sherlock was sure that Harry's success was the book he had gotten to use since he did not get one form Diagon Alley.

"Still sore that he's getting better marks than you?" John asked in a teasing voice.

"There has to be a reason," Sherlock said.

"I'll try to get information," John replied.

John looked over at the Quidditch Pitch as they walked through the courtyard.

"Are you going to be trying out?" Sherlock asked, noticing the look.

"I don't think so," John told him. "I haven't practiced enough."

"Are you done with homework?" Sherlock asked.

"No," John said after thinking for a moment. "Did you want to go to the library?"

"Might as well," Sherlock said.

xxx

John had finally figured out what Harry was doing.

"You were right," he told Sherlock.

"I usually am," Sherlock said.

"Harry is doing something with Dumbledore, but its secret," John replied.

"It would be secret if they're working on a way to defeat Voldemort," Sherlock said.

John's eyes grew. Not many people said the name of the darkest wizard that ever lived.

"You have no problem saying his name," John said.

"It's just a name, John," Sherlock replied.

"Maybe," he said under his breath.

Sherlock then cleared his throat.

"All right, then. I know you've been dying to tell be about tryouts," he said.

The new subject caught John's attention.

"Ron got Keeper," he said.

"There's more to this," Sherlock replied.

John nodded.

"He really shouldn't have got it," he said.

"Perhaps Potter gave him some of the lucky potion," Sherlock suggested.

"No, it wasn't that. It was something else," John said, remembering what he had seen.

"It had to be Granger," Sherlock replied.

John shook his head. He did not know how Sherlock had come up with that theory.

"Hermione wouldn't cheat," John said. He then looked down as he thought. "At least I'd hope not."

"Maybe you don't know her that well, then," Sherlock replied.

xxx

John went to Sherlock the next day with what he thought had happened at tryouts.

"I think in know what happened to McLaggen ," he said.

"He was Confunded," Sherlock replied.

John frowned.

"How did you… never mind," he said.

Sherlock then took out an invitation from his bag.

"Professor Slughorn has invited me to one of his parties," he said.

"Really?" John asked. However, it had not surprised him. "That's a big thing."

"I'm sure Potter was invited," Sherlock said.

"He was, but he can't go," John replied.

"Yes, I heard about Professor Snape giving him detention," Sherlock said.

"Also, have you noticed Dumbledore isn't really here anymore?" John asked.

"Yes, I have," Sherlock said.

"Your theories?" John asked.

"I'm positive it has something to do with whatever he and Potter are doing in their sessions," Sherlock said.

John looked down.

"This war is really happening," he said in a low voice.

"Yes," Sherlock replied.

"Has Mycroft told you anything?" John asked.

"Nothing they're not already releasing," Sherlock said.

"I just want to be prepared," John replied.


	3. Chapter 3 Attack at Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sherlock or Harry Potter series.

Chapter 3 Attack at Hogsmeade

John and Sherlock were walking in the corridors between classes.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade?" John asked.

"I might," Sherlock told him. "You?"

"I was thinking about it," John said.

They then spotted Draco. He was surprisingly alone.

"Malfoy doesn't look well," Sherlock said.

"Yes, he looks paler than normal," John replied. They then spotted Professor Slughorn. "By the way, how was Slughorn's party?"

He figured Sherlock would go just the once to see how it would be.

"He only brought in who he thinks will have influence in the future or had famous parents," Sherlock said.

"I'm going to take it you didn't enjoy yourself," John replied.

Sherlock gave him a long look.

"Believe me, don't feel bad that you didn't get invited," he said.

They then stopped in front of Transfiguration, which was Sherlock's class.

"So, I'll be seeing you in Hogsmeade then this weekend?" John asked.

"I'd expect so," Sherlock said.

"Great. I'll see you later. I have Charms to get to," John replied.

"See you at dinner then," Sherlock said.

xxx

Talk had spread around the castle about what had happened to Katie Bell from Gryffindor.

"Well, that was not the Hogsmeade trip I had in mind," John said.

Sherlock looked shocked. He looked like it was Christmas morning.

"You're joking! We have yet another mystery on our hands," Sherlock said.

"So, who would want to hurt Katie Bell?" John asked.

She was in the Hospital Wing at the moment, but would be transferred to St. Mungo's.

"She's a member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, right?" Sherlock asked.

"I don't see someone going this far just to get the cup," John said.

"Perhaps it wasn't meant for her," Sherlock suggested.

John though for a moment. The more he did, the more he agreed with Sherlock. It was like Katie was being controlled to do it.

"She was acting quite odd before she was cursed. If the package wasn't meant for Katie, than who?" John asked.

"One thing's for sure. Potter sure does seem convinced that Malfoy had something to do with it," Sherlock said.

John knew how Harry felt about Draco, but he just did not understand it this time.

"Well, I didn't see him at Hogsmeade," he said.

"I didn't either," Sherlock replied.

xxx

John stretched out his arms has he and Sherlock walked outside.

"I've never been happier to be out of Herbology," he said.

"What happened?" Sherlock asked.

"Ron and Hermione wouldn't stop arguing about Slughorn's Christmas party," John told him.

"Weasley does seems to be the jealous type," Sherlock said.

John was still thinking about Slughorns party.

"Do they really call it the Slug Club?" he asked.

"Yes," Sherlock answered in an annoyed tone. They sat underneath a tree that overlooked the lake. "Has Potter replaced Bell yet?"

John was thankful for the change of subject even though he had been the one to start it.

"I think he's going to try Dean and see how he does," he said.

The thought made him laugh.

"Did I miss something?" Sherlock asked.

"I'm just imagining Dean and Ron on the pitch," John said.

Dean was now with Ron's sister, Ginny.

"Because he's dating Weasley's sister?" Sherlock asked.

"Believe me, he'd give anything for Harry to be the one with Ginny," John said.

It had become apparent that Harry was developing feelings for female Weasley.

"I'm not sure how well that will go," Sherlock said.

"Yeah, I agree with you. I wouldn't want to be Harry if they got together and then broke up," John replied.

xxx

The next Quidditch match was interesting to say the least.

"Weasley seemed very different at this game," Sherlock said.

It was now the day after the match as John and Sherlock walked to class.

"You haven't even heard the half of it," John said.

"Enlighten me," Sherlock replied.

"It turns out Harry pretended to put Felix Felicis in Ron's drink in the morning before the match," John said.

"So that made him believe he would be lucky for the game," Sherlock replied.

John nodded and then gave a laugh.

"Hermione was furious," he said.

"I'm sure she was," Sherlock replied.

John then remembered what else happened last night that seemed to anger Hermione.

"Especially when she caught him and Lavender Brown snugging," he said.

"Weasley was sure taking advantage of being lucky," Sherlock replied.

"I think what made it worse was when Harry finally told Ron the truth about not really putting the potion in the drink," John said.

Ron seemed to develop a smugger attitude about the situation.

"Am I to assume then that Weasley and Brown are together?" Sherlock asked.

John nodded with a groan. He was getting sick just thinking about seeing them in the common room.

"She seems to think so," John said.

xxx

John decided to ask Sherlock about the Christmas party Slughorn had.

"So, I heard Hermione went to Slughorn's party with McLaggen last night," he said.

Sherlock shrugged as he looked down at his breakfast.

"I wouldn't know," he said.

John almost spit out his pumpkin juice.

"You didn't go?" he asked. "I was hoping you could tell me more about Malfoy showing up."

He had overheard Harry telling Ron and Hermione about the incident.

"This is the first I'm hearing of it," Sherlock said, suddenly looking interested.

"I overheard Harry saying Snape and Draco got into an argument. Snape mentioned something about the Unbreakable Vow," John replied.

"Professor Snape made it?" Sherlock asked.

John nodded.

"That's what it sounded like. What is it anyway?" he asked.

He did not think he had heard of it before.

"Obviously a promise you cannot break," Sherlock said.

John gave a laugh. Of course he knew what it sounded like, but he did not know how it worked.

"What happens if you do break it?" John asked.

"You die," Sherlock said.

"Snape must be determined not to fail then. Whatever he's doing," John said.

"Something to look forward to then during the holidays," Sherlock replied.

"Yes. Who would make that vow with Snape?" John asked.

"I thought it'd be simple for you," Sherlock said.

However, Sherlock would not tell John who he thought it was.


	4. Chapter 4 Unexpected

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or Sherlock series.

Chapter 4 Unexpected

It was few days before Christmas when someone knocked on the Watson's door. John smiled when he saw who it was.

"Remus," he said.

"Happy Christmas, John," he replied.

John's mother walked in as John closed the door.

"Remus, we were just about to eat," Clara said.

"You have to stay," John replied.

Remus smiled.

"That's very kind. However, I have a prior engagement," he said.

"That's okay," John replied, understanding that it was a sudden request.

"Might I have a word with you, John?" Remus asked, his expression turning serious.

He turned to his mother.

"We'll just be outside," John said.

The pair exited the house.

"John, I believe I now know who bit you," Remus said.

"Who?" he asked.

Joh had often wondered who it might have been. However, he had begun to except that he might not ever know.

"His name is Fenrir Greyback," Remus said.

"I know that name," John replied, trying to remember where he had heard it.

"He's been attacking," Remus said.

"Without being transformed?" John asked.

Remus nodded. It made John sick thinking of it.

"Correct," Remus said.

"There's more to it," John replied, seeing the look on Remus's face.

"Greyback is the one that bit me as well. He has no remorse," Remus said.

John could tell Remus felt like a monster as well.

"Remus, you're not him," he said.

He smiled.

"Thank you, John," Remus said.

They then heard a noise.

"What was that?" John asked, looking around.

John cursed when he realized he left his wand in the house.

"Show yourself," Remus demanded.

A figure then appeared.

"Mary?" John asked in shock.

"Hello, John," she said.

xxx

John recalled to Sherlock once returned to Hogwarts how Mary had come to his house.

"Do you believe her?" Sherlock asked.

John looked down as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I want to. She seemed to be telling the truth," he said.

"And you don't find it the least bit odd that she hasn't made contact with you in a year and an half?" Sherlock asked. John could not say anything. This caused Sherlock to shake his head. "She really does have a hold on you."

John did not know how to take this comment from his best friend.

"You don't believe that she actually listened to me?" he asked.

Sherlock almost laughed at this.

"But she didn't," he said, raising his voice. John had to step back. He had not heard his friend this angry before. "If I remember correctly, you told her to fight. Not run away. And that's what she did."

"She's been fighting as well," John replied.

Sherlock lowered his eyebrows.

"She put you under the Imperius Curse," he said, a sudden realization coming to him.

John rolled his eyes.

"Remus was with us," he said.

"She could have done it to him as well," Sherlock replied.

xxx

It was now the following morning. John had quickly gotten over the argument with Sherlock and sat with him for breakfast. He knew how Sherlock did not realize when he was being insensitive.

"Did you see the boards this morning?" John asked.

"Yes. Apparition lessons," Sherlock said.

"That'd be something to be able to disappear and reappear in another place," John replied.

Sherlock shrugged his shoulders.

"I suppose," he said.

Sherlock then started staring at something in the distance over John's shoulder.

"What are you looking at?" John asked.

He tuned to see, but saw nothing. Sherlock quickly put something in his drink.

"Nothing. I thought I saw something," he said as John turned back around.

Sherlock watched intently as John drank his Pumpkin Juice. John thought this was weird.

"What?" he asked.

Sherlock gave him a deep look.

"Does Mary have you under her control at the moment?" he asked.

John rolled his eyes.

"I already told you. Why do you keep asking?" he asked. John then looked down at his drink. "You drugged me."

He could feel his face getting hot in anger.

"That's such a Muggle term," Sherlock said.

"You put bloody Veritaserum in my drink," John said, his voice steadily getting louder.

"I had to know the truth," Sherlock replied.

"You couldn't believe that I was telling you the truth," John said.

He got up and left the Great Hall.

xxx

John had an annoyed look on his face after Potions. Harry had managed to get away with not even making an antidote to being poisoned like Slughorn had wanted. All he did was get a bezoar. He wanted to vent to Sherlock, but they still were not talking. His mood carried on to evening in the common room.

"You can't stay angry at him forever," Harriet said.

"How did you know?" John asked.

"You're my brother, John," Harriet said.

John sighed and looked down.

"I just don't know if I can this time," he said.

"How bad was it?" Harriet asked.

"Harriet, he dosed me with truth serum," John said.

Harriet lowered her eyebrows in confusion.

"What for?" she asked.

It took John a moment to be able to get the words out.

"He thought Mary put a spell on me," he said.

"Can you really blame him?" Harriet asked thoughtfully.

"I… I don't know," John admitted.

He did not think he could get over Sherlock doing that to him.

"Did you let him explain?" Harriet asked. When John didn't answer, Harriet rolled her eyes. "Talk to him."

She left John sitting in a chair, thinking whether or not to do what she said.

xxx

John took a deep breath as he approached Sherlock in the corridor. It was now the beginning of March.

"Hey, Sherlock," he said.

"You're talking to me again?" he asked.

John could not help but laugh.

"I deserve that," he said. "Harriet tried to get me to talk to you, but it's what happened to Ron that worked. I don't want something to happen to you and I not know because we weren't talking. Especially over something stupid."

"So you're admitting you overreacted?" Sherlock asked as he crossed his arms.

"I'm still angry at you for doing it, but I understand why you did it," John said.

There was a moment of silence.

"How is Weasley doing?" Sherlock asked.

"He's lucky to be alive. It's like what happened to Katie," John said.

Sherlock then got into his rational thinking.

"The question is who wanted to kill him," he said, referring to Ron.

"No one did," John replied, remembering who the drink was for. "The poisoned Meade was for Dumbledore. Slughorn had meant to give it to him for Christmas."

"Professor Slughorn wanted to kill Professor Dumbledore?" Sherlock asked.

He looked away in thought.

"It doesn't make sense," John said, trying to understand it all.


	5. Chapter 5 Horcruxes

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or Sherlock series.

Chapter 5 Horcruxes

John had his head down as he and Sherlock walked through the corridors. He was thinking about the match from the weekend.

"That Quidditch match was so painful to watch," John said.

Harry had been injured while trying to get the team to work.

"That is the third player from Gryffindor to be sidelined," Sherlock said.

The team was not having a good year.

"Yes, I'm glad I'm not on the team," John said, remembering a team when he wanted to tryout.

"Is Potter still meeting with Dumbledore?" Sherlock asked.

"Actually, he just did before the accident. Hopefully they're getting a plan together," John said. They then turned the conversation to Apparition when nothing else was said. "You've been doing well with your Apparition lessons."

"You too," Sherlock said.

John had managed to Apparate once and Sherlock twice.

"We should be able to pass come our birthdays," John said.

"We better get to class," Sherlock replied.

"By the way, the paper has been awfully quiet, don't you think?" John asked.

It was true. Hardly any information was being written in the Daily Prophet about any attacks. Either there had not been any, or they were just keeping in quiet.

"I think they don't want us knowing what all is actually going on," Sherlock said.

xxx

John was sitting alone in the common room. He had been putting off doing Professor Snape's essay. With Apparition tests being that afternoon, he had wanted to be prepared. He spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Hermione had past, but Ron had not. Harry still too young to be able to take the exam.

"Congratulations on passing," John told Hermione.

"You too, John," she said, giving him a smile.

Ron looked down.

"Stupid half an eyebrow," he muttered as he and Hermione went to join Harry. John smiled and shook his head. He then heard Ron. "You going to use Felix Felicis or what?"

John looked up to see the three of them in deep discussion. Later on, he heard Lavender yelling. That seemed to be the end of her and Ron's relationship.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Hermione whispered angrily.

"Sorry, I just froze," Ron said.

What was strange though was that Harry did not come back down. As a matter of fact, Harry was not even in the dormitory that night when everyone went to bed.

xxx

John had been able to hear bits and pieces of Harry, Ron, and Hermione's conversation about where he had been.

"Everything ok, John?" Sherlock asked.

"Yeah, I was just thinking," he said.

He had overheard the word while listening to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. John had even gone to the library to see if he could find a book mentioning it.

"Do tell," Sherlock said.

He knew the word was bad. He just did not what it meant. However, he had not found anything helpful in the library.

"Have you ever heard of the word Horcrux before?" John asked.

Sherlock's eyes grew. John could not remember if he had ever seen this look in Sherlock before.

"Who did you hear that from?" Sherlock asked.

"Harry was talking to Ron and Hermione about it," John told him. Sherlock looked away in thought. "Sherlock, what is it?"

"John, that's really dark magic," he said, looking properly scared. "Only a wizard without a heart would think about creating one."

"What is it exactly?" John asked.

"It's when a wizard splits their soul. They can become immortal," Sherlock explained.

"You can't be suggesting that Harry and Dumbledore have been trying to make one," John said.

It sounded ridiculous. John knew he was wrong the moment he had said it.

"Not them," Sherlock said.

"You-Know-Who. This is bad," John replied.

xxx

John and Sherlock were walking out of the Great Hall.

"I see Bell is back," Sherlock said.

"Yeah, but she doesn't remember a thing," John replied.

People were trying to get Katie to remember what had happened, but she just could not.

"MURDER! MURDER IN THE BATHROOM! MURDER," a voice screamed.

John and Sherlock looked at each other.

"That was Moaning Myrtle," John said.

John and Sherlock ran towards the screaming.

"Quick, hide," Sherlock said.

He grabbed John's robes and pulled him around the corner of the corridor. Snape and an injured Malfoy walked out of the boys' bathroom.

"What the bloody happened?" John asked.

Sometime later, they saw Harry leave.

"You need to find out what happened," Sherlock said.

However, all John got was that Malfoy deserved it and that Harry had detention the last Quidditch match. Whatever had happened, the three had not been willing to speak. John had also noticed that Ginny was spending more time with the trio since she had called things off with Dean.

xxx

John had a huge smile on his face as he and Sherlock walked into the castle after the final match.

"I can't believe they really did it," he said.

Gryffindor had beat Ravenclaw.

"Weasley did well," Sherlock said, referring to Ginny.

She had taken over for Harry as Seeker.

"Yeah, she did," John said.

They stopped at the entrance to Gryffindor Tower.

"Enjoy the party," Sherlock said.

They both went to their separate living quarters. John could not believe his eyes when he entered the common room. Harry and Ginny were kissing. Harry just smiled as he and Ginny walked past him to exit the portrait hole.

"Harry and Ginny?" John asked as he walked up to Hermione and Ron.

"Yes. It sort of just happened," Hermione said.

"Not really," Ron replied.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"Ginny's had a crush on Harry since she was little," Ron told him.

John was surprised to hear a laugh come from Ron.

"And you're okay with that?" he asked.

Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"My best mate is with my sister," he said.

"Enough said," John replied, feeling like he understand Ron now. "It'd be like my sister getting with Sherlock."

Harry being with Ginny made him think of Mary.


	6. Chapter 6 Fall

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or Sherlock series.

Chapter 6 Fall

It seemed that Harry and Ginny being together was the talk of the castle.

"It was only a matter of time," Sherlock said.

"I suppose," John replied.

Apparently Sherlock had known of their feelings for each other like he had with Ron and Hermione. They then spotted Ron and Hermione out in the courtyard.

"They don't too happy," Sherlock said.

"I don't think it's because Harry's with Ginny," Sherlock replied.

John walked up to them.

"How's it going?" he asked.

"All right I suppose," Ron said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Where's Harry?" John asked.

They pair looked at each other.

"He's with Dumbledore," Ron told him.

"That's a good thing, right?" John asked.

"We hope," Hermione said.

They then both looked over John's shoulder.

"Draco," Ron said under his breath.

It was indeed Draco. He seemed to be walking with a purpose.

"Sorry, John. We got to go," Hermione said.

With that, the two walked away. John had a confused look on his face when he walked back up to Sherlock.

"Have a nice chat?" Sherlock asked.

"I don't know what that was," John said.

Sherlock looked down.

"Something doesn't feel right," he said.

He looked up and shook his head.

"I agree with you," John said.

"Don't leave your dormitory tonight," Sherlock replied.

"What?" John what.

It was not like Sherlock to investigate things.

"Evil is in the air," Sherlock said.

xxx

However, John could not do that. He had seen Ron and Hermione leave the common room and followed.

"No," John gasped as he ran outside the castle.

Ron and Hermione turned to face him. There are spells being yelled out and flashes of light all over the place.

"John," Hermione gasped.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" he asked.

"No idea," Ron said.

They turned to see Neville on the ground and Snape and Malfoy running off.

"Neville," Hermione yelled.

She and Ron ran to him as John went after Snape and Malfoy.

"Mr. Watson…" a voice he recognized as Professor McGonagall said.

"Professor, what can I do?" John asked.

"Certainly not fight," McGonagall said. "Check on Mr. Macmillan."

John ran up to Erin. He was sitting on the floor and holding onto his side.

"Ernie, what happened?" John asked.

"Death eaters," he groaned.

"Here?" John asked, not believing it.

Erin's eyes grew as Harry ran past them.

"Harry," he yelled.

"Not now," he said.

"He must be going after Snape and Malfoy," John replied.

"John, someone said something about the Dark Mark," Erin then said.

"The Dark Mark. Someone's dead?" he asked. People then started to move to the bottom of the Astronomy Tower. "Can you get up?"

"I can now," Erin said.

They walked towards the large group.

"Who is it?" John asked as he stopped beside Ron and Hermione.

Hermione did not answer. She buried her head I Ron's shoulder. John began to make his way through the group.

"John, don't," Ron called to John, but he did not listen.

But it was too late. Dumbledore's body laid at the foot of the tower. However, it was not the only body. Several feet away was Sherlock. John fell to the ground in disbelief.

xxx

It had to be a nightmare. John knew he would wake up and this feeling of emptiness would be gone. However, it was not a dream.

"He told me not to go," John said.

Ron and Hermione had walked up to him in the common room.

"John, I'm so sorry," Hermione apologized.

"When I saw you and Ron leave, I followed," he told them. "I knew something was happening."

"You only wanted to help," Ron said.

"I just can't believe he and Dumbledore are…" John began, but he could not finish the sentence.

"I know," Hermione replied.

"I wish I could've done something," John said.

"You couldn't have, though," Ron replied.

There was a moment of silence.

"I was thinking. Malfoy must have helped the death eaters get in," John said.

The pair nodded in agreement.

"You're right," Hermione said. She then explained how he had done it. Apparently there was a Vanishing Cabinet that allowed them to travel to and from Hogwarts. John took a deep breath. "John."

He looked up, hearing the concern in her voice.

"They got in. Hogwarts was supposed to be safe," John replied. Hermione slowly walked up to John and hugged him. "Sherlock's gone. My best friend's gone."

He had yet to say it out loud until then. If he admitted it out loud, then it became real.

"I'm so sorry," Hermione said.

"What's going to happen now?" John asked.

"I don't know," Ron said.

xxx

John was just starring at himself in the mirror the following day.

"You all right there, John?" a voice asked.

John turned to see that it was Harry.

"I'm not sure. I keep wishing I'd wake up and all this would be a nightmare," he said.

"You and me both," Harry replied.

"I can't believe he's gone," John said.

Harry understood that he meant Sherlock.

"I don't know what I'd do if anything were to happen to Ron or Hermione," he said.

"Keep them close. Don't push them away. Whatever you're planning on doing," John replied.

Harry only nodded.

"Take care of yourself," he said.

He then walked out as Neville walked in.

"Hey, Neville. What's going on?" John asked.

"Things are going to be different when we come back," he said, determination in his voice.

"Explain," John replied.

"I got a plan," Neville told him.

"Who are you and what have you done with Neville Longbottom?" John asked.

There was a moment where he thought he would actually laugh.

"He grew up," Neville said.

"Whatever you're planning on doing. Count me in," John replied.

"You got it," Neville said.

Dean then walked in.

"Hey, guys. It's time," he said.

The mood in the common room was not joyful as it usually was. Heads were down. Friends were consoling each other. Today they were saying goodbye to their Headmaster. Professor Flitwick had a gathering for Sherlock in the Great Hall.

xxx

John had joined Neville in his compartment on the way home. It felt weird not to have Sherlock with him.

"Here we are," Neville said.

"This is going to be the longest two months of my life," John replied.

"We'll be ready," Neville said.

They soon found themselves at King's Cross.

"Take care of yourself," John said.

"Until September," Neville replied.

Neville went join his grandmother. Harriet walked up to John.

"Come along then," she said.

However, John caught something from the side of his eye.

"I'll catch up with you," he said. John walked to the next platform and looked behind the barrier. Mary was standing there waiting for him. "What are you doing here? It's dangerous."

"Is it true?" Mary asked. "About Dumbledore and…"

John looked down and nodded.

"Yes," he said.

"I'm so sorry," Mary replied.

"It was Snape that did it," John said.

Hearing her Head of House's name shocked Mary.

"It was supposed to be Draco that killed Dumbledore," she said.

"Why are you telling me this?" John asked.

"I'm showing you that I can be trusted," Mary said defensively. Something overcome John then. He placed both hands on either side of the barrier, trapping Mary. He leaned in and kissed her.

"I just wanted to do that before…" John started, but Mary stopped him.

She returned his kiss.

"Me too," Mary said.


End file.
